


You’re Okay

by Yesimevil



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eugene Has Panic Attacks, Friendship, Gen, Panic Attacks, What Is Wrong With ME, why am I this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimevil/pseuds/Yesimevil
Summary: Eugene meeting baby Wes. He freaks out and his friends are there for him.





	You’re Okay

“Do you wanna hold him?”

Eugene’s hands moved towards Wes hesitantly, then wavered and closed again.

“No, I’ll just look at him,” he decided. Ned proceeded to inch the little bundle of joy closer, to Eugene’s dismay.

“Wait no- I-I’m just gonna look at him,” Eugene said, shrinking back. 

“It’s okay, just hold out your arms,” Ned soothed. 

“No I-I don’t want to hurt him.”

“You won’t hurt him, I promise. Just hold out your arms,” Ned said calmly, placing Wes in Eugene’s hands. Eugene froze. He had no idea what he was supposed to do with this...thing. Oh shit was he gonna drop it? Thousands of scenarios ran through his head where he dropped little Wes, some of them including Bean eating him. 

Ned would hate him. 

Ariel would hate him. 

Keith and Zach would hate him. 

He would have just killed a precious baby. 

Nonono he can’t do this. He’s not responsible enough to hold it. He’ll drop it. Somehow it will be killed. He’ll lose all his friends. No he can’t-no. How does he put this baby away? He needs to give it to someone. Where does he put it? Shit he’sgonnadropithe’sgonnadropithe’s-

“Gene? Heyheyhey it’s okay, Eugene. Just look at me okay? Breathe with me.” Eugene became aware that he was no longer holding the baby. Does that mean he dropped it?! He looked around wildly and spotted Wes in Ariel’s arms. 

“Eugene, just listen to my voice okay? You’re okay. You’re safe,” Ned soothed. Eugene took a few shuddering breaths. Ned was kneeling in front of him, holding his hands. Zach and Keith had a hand on his shoulder and Ariel was holding Wes, looking concerned. Eugene’s breathing turned into sobs and Ned pulled him into a tight hug. 

“I-I don-don’t wanna hur-hurt him,” Eugene whispered into Ned’s shirt. Ned squeezed him tighter and Keith and Zach joined. After a long time, they finally broke apart. 

“S-sorry guys,” Eugene apologized, wiping his tear stained face. Keith pulled him into another quick hug.

“It’s okay, you don’t need to apologize.” Eugene settled on the couch again. 

“Okay, we’re gonna go slow this time okay?” Ned moved Wes toward Eugene slowly. Eugene shrank back again.

“I-I’ll drop him,” he panicked. Zach placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll hold him okay? Just put out your hands,” Ned spoke calmly. Keith wrapped his hands under Eugene’s and together they supported the weight of the baby. 

Eugene squeezed his eyes shut.

He felt a tiny hand wrap around his and opens them. Little Wes was holding onto his finger. His best friends- his brothers helped him cradle the tiny thing and he sat there with his family. He was okay. He was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME


End file.
